Pizza Party Man
Pizza Party Man is the mysterious chef that apperantly murdered every child that ate a pizza on a holiday. No one knows his backstory, but that's what everyone is trying to find out. How He Became a Meme In the Brawl tourney when Max won he yelled "PIZZA PARTEH" as quoted by VideoGameDunkey in his review of Playstation All-Stars. This has now become Max's naitonal anthem (or quote) and people love it. PIZZA PARTEH will rule all parties. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Pizza Party Man jabs forward with his left hand, then slashes upwards with his knife in his right, then steps forward and performs a quick and powerful side kick. Rather slow for a jab but good power. 3%, 3%, 7%. 13% total. Side Tilt - Pizza Party Man pulls out a shaker filled with spices and shakes it in front of him, hitting opponents with the spice. Has rather short range, but a lot of hitlag. 9%. Up Tilt - Pizza Party Man slashes upwards with his knife in reverse grip. Very fast. 7%. Down Tilt - Pizza Party Man swipes across the ground with a pizza box. Fast to start, but long to end. 11%. Dash Attack - Pizza Party Man pulls out an enormous pizza cutter and then rolls its blade along the ground in front of him. Hitbox is large and long-lasting, though rather weak. Noticeable ending lag as he puts the pizza cutter away. 10% clean, 7% late, 3% in the last few frames. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Pizza Party Man crouches down, then opens up his pizza box, and a sculpture made of pizza in the shape of a dragon’s head emerges from it, hitting once in front of him with great power. He then closes the pizza box and puts it away. Noticeable startup and ending lag. 24%. Up Smash - Pizza Party Man faces away from the screen, then slashes once with his knife in an arc above his head, hitting all around himself with decent power. 12%. Down Smash - Pizza Party Man hops upwards, then pulls out a very large glob of pizza dough, flips upside down, and spins it on his finger while upside-down, hitting several times low to the ground. Fast, but rather weak. Hits 6 times. The first 5 hits deal 2%, and the final hit deals 6%. 16% total. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Pizza Party Man faces the screen, pulls out a large glob of pizza dough, and then holds it out in front of himself and spins it. Hits once with decent power. 10%. Forward Aerial - Pizza Party Man performs a series of spinning butterfly kicks, hitting six times. The final hit has good knockback for KOing, but the move has some starting lag and the hitboxes are fairly small. First 5 hits deal 3%, final hit deals 7%. 22% total. Back Aerial - Pizza Party Man pulls out a breadstick and ‘stabs’ behind himself with it, angling slightly downwards. Has decent KO power but long ending lag and landing lag. 11%. Up Aerial - Pizza Party Man shakes upwards with two shakers of spice, one in each hand. Lots of hitlag. 11%. Down Aerial - Pizza Party Man pulls out his knife, then stabs downwards with it three times. The third hit is a weak meteor smash. Some starting lag. All 3 hits deal 7%. 21% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Pizza Party Man reaches forward and grabs with one hand. Fairly long-ranged. Pummel - Pizza Party Man headbutts the grabbed opponent. A slow pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Pizza Party Man punches the opponent forward with his free hand. 5%. Back Throw - Pizza Party Man swings the opponent around, then flings them backwards. 8%. Up Throw - Pizza Party Man holds the opponent down, then tosses them upwards. 6%. Down Throw - Pizza Party Man throws the opponent down to the ground, then sits on them. Relatively weak. Hits two times. 2%, 8%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Pizza Party Man kicks behind himself, then performs a hammerfist with both of his hands in front of himself, and then stands up. 8%. Ledge Attack - Pizza Party Man flings himself up onto the ledge and powerfully kicks. 12%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Sticky Situation - Pizza Party Man quickly tosses a slow-moving, fairly short-ranged gob of dough forwards. If it hits an opponent, it causes no flinching and only 2% damage. However, it greatly impedes their movement, cutting all of their speed values by half, limiting their jump to a short hop, and, if the character has multiple midair jumps, taking away all except one. Side Special - Scoville Overload - Pizza Party Man tosses a shaker of spices like a grenade. It explodes on the ground about 4 character lengths away from him, and erupts into a short explosion which stuns opponents. By holding left or right during the (noticeable) starting lag, the distance that the shaker travels can be adjusted by about 1.5 character lengths. The explosion deals 10%. Up Special - Dough Rising - Pizza Party Man pulls out a flattened slab of pizza dough and spins it on his finger above himself, causing him to rise into the air. It gains very poor vertical distance, but Pizza Party Man has a lot of control over his horizontal movement. The move at first hits 16 times, with each hit dealing 1% and linking in to the next. After this, Pizza Party Man tosses the pizza dough upwards as a projectile, dealing enough knockback to KO at high percentages, and is then left helpless. The pizza dough deals 5% as a projectile, for a potential total of 21%. If used on the ground, there is slightly more starting lag, but the dough deals more knockback at the end. Down Special - Box It Up - Pizza Party Man leans back and holds his pizza box open. If a projectile strikes the box, then it is absorbed into the box. Pizza Party Man then closes it and puts it away. If the move is used again after that, then the pizza box will launch the projectile that it previously caught, with its damage and knockback multiplied by 2.3. However, the projectile will disappear if not used for 20 seconds. It also has a slight amount of starting lag, and Pizza Party Man is left vulnerable while using it. If the box is struck by multiple projectiles while the box is open, then only the first one will be stored. Final Smash - The Pizza Process - Pizza Party Man roars mightily, then flies around and traps enemies in his hat. He then dives down into the endless hat as well and rushes at the opponents, slashing at them 6 times with his knife, each slash dealing 23%, throwing 17 spice shakers at them in between slashes, all of which deal 11%. After that he pulls out his huge pizza cutter, slashes through the opponents 3 times with each slash dealing 78%, then flips it around and strikes them high into the air with its blunt end, dealing 120%. He then jumps up to them and dropkicks them forward, dealing 63%, before teleporting in front of them and trapping them in a giant pizza box, dealing another 60%. He then holds it up and opens it, revealing an enormous flaming pillar that hits 60 times, each hit dealing 2% with the final hit KOing. Pizza Party Man then strikes a flamboyant pose and rockets back out of the hat. 922% total. Palette Swaps Default - Pizza Party Man has a white toque, a white shirt, white pants, and a red scarf. Red - Pizza Party Man has a red toque, a red shirt, black pants, and a white scarf. Blue - Pizza Party Man has a sky blue toque, a blue shirt, navy pants, and a yellow scarf. Green - Pizza Party Man has a brown toque, a green shirt, army green pants, and a red scarf. Other 1 - Pizza Party Man has a black toque, a black shirt, black pants, and a crimson scarf. Other 2 - Pizza Party Man has a pink toque, a hot pink shirt, purple pants, and a black scarf. Unlockable - Pizza Party Boy - Pizza Party Man has a light brown toque with brown plaid, a more casual shirt that is white with brown plaid, black jeans with several pockets, and a much longer crimson scarf that is worn so that much of it falls behind him. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Pizza Party Man is a unlockable character, you unlock him by beating bos rush mode without loosing a life. He uses a knife and an axe for weapons. He may not look like much... but he is a cold killer... Be afraid... Role in Story Pizza Party Man's mission in the story is to murder every little shithead that dare to eat a pizza in his presence. He drains the souls of every mother he murdered and raped of the children that ate his pizza. He also hates every Pokémon game out there and will cut the disc if the piece of shit kid has one. Pizza Party Man always cuts off the feet of his victims and suck out all blood so he can survive longer. His age is uncertain, but he has lived for a while. He also collects the nails of his bloody victims. He's well hidden in a shed and when someone comes near he whispers "Hey... hey... hey... stay outta my shed..." He then of course rapes and murders the intruder so no one will ever know where he is... Be afraid of this man.. he's dangerous. Trivia *Ironically, Max was the last person to approve Pizza Party Man's moveset. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:PIZZA PARTEH Category:Poop Rats Category:Max is Suicidal Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Enemies of the Family